Forgotten?
by MusicAndDance19
Summary: Fred Weasley - A small insight on one of our all time favouritte harry potter characters! FreeVerse, one-shot. COMPLETE!


___MusicAndDance19 May 23rd 2012_

___Free verse for Harry Potter_

* * *

_Dedicated to my Best Friend Kennedy who is obsessed with Fred Weasley._

* * *

_This FreeVerse was inspired by the song:_

**_When September Ends - Green Day_**

* * *

Fred.

What is it like to be so CLOSE  
To you f-a-m-i-l-y  
And your twin  
That when you **DIE**  
It completely knocks them off  
their feet...

.

What did you {think} when  
All your **Hard** work  
S h a t t e r e d  
Into tiny pieces  
Because of two  
Simple yet deadly words?

Did you still want  
Your twin to stay  
Working in your shop?

.

At least you** DIED** _laughing_  
at something your older  
Brother said

_"I think I'm going to resign from the ministry"_

_._

How do you feel  
Knowing that your girl-friend  
And your twin  
Get married?

Jealous and A.n.g.r.y ?  
Or  
Happy and _good hearted?_

Do you truly believe  
That they

fell in love?  
that they simply  
Used each other to remain closer

To the thought of **you?**

**.**

When you died  
And woke up in a place  
You had no idea of

How did reality help you  
Move on

to a life filled with loneliness  
And redemption?

.

Did you meet your uncles?  
Who died when you were younger?

Or did you meet the three  
_**True**_ marauders?

Maybe, you met Lily Potter {instead]  
She watched your mother  
Watch over her son  
For years and years,

And knowing that you would  
Be joining  
her in death shortly  
She would take you into her arms  
To repay the favour

Until you were back  
With George again.

.

How did you feel  
When you couldn't be  
Best Man  
At your twins wedding?

Like you had planned  
All your life.

{When were older freddy, and we settle down...}

[You can't be serious georgie! I ain't ever settling down!]

{Humph.. I mean't your going to be my best man.}

[And god father!]

Did you feel _forgotten?_  
or did you feel angry  
With yourself for being so selfish  
And dying  
So being able to attend  
Was impossible

.

Did you feel proud?  
When your niece Roxy [Roxanne]  
Was b o r n ?

Or were you disappointed  
That you couldn't be  
Her godfather?

You were up in heaven  
So you only had the 'god' part  
Down on you list  
Right?

.

Did you feel honoured,  
When your twin named  
His son  
After you?

Or did you feel sorry?  
That the little boy  
Would forever remain  
someone your father thinks  
could be you

If he was lucky?

.

In heaven, (Citizen count: A lot)  
Where you live,  
Do you still get to play  
Quidditch?

And do you still play beater?  
Or have you switched  
Role in the game?

[Chaser, keeper, seeker?]

{Beater Freddy! you get a bat!}

[Fair play!]

.

At least  
You get to meet the creators  
Of the marauders map  
Before George.

So that when he does  
Meet you again in _heaven_  
Where you will forever wait

For him

You will be able to gloat  
And boast about meeting them all first?

{George! I know the marauders!}  
[No way! Seriously!]  
{Ones alway Sirius!}

.

Do you think  
That when you see  
Your twin again

He wont be as immature  
And childlike as you?

That because he's a father  
He won't fade back to being  
A teenager like you?

Or he'll grab you close  
Into a really long awaited  
_Hug_  
That makes it hard to breath.  
Though you don't need to.  
Because your dead.

And then both of you play a huge prank

on his own kids?

.

Do you miss them?

I know you miss your twin  
Your gred and he's  
Forge.

And obviously you miss  
You mum  
She cooks so brilliantly.  
Who could ask for more?

.

Do you ever  
Get so angry with yourself  
That you lash out  
At every single person  
You see?

Do you ever  
get so depressed  
That no matter how much  
You try to make yourself  
Forget that your dead  
You realise  
that your now history?

.

Because you ARE dead now.  
and everyone else  
Who mattered so much to you  
are alive

And have moved on  
From you...

Even your twin

.

you know that  
Your no longer  
Gred and Forge

{god you call yourself our mother?}

You'll always be two paper clips  
Inter chained  
With the same personality  
And looks

{well he will get older}  
[while you stay the same]

But you'll always be  
Twins and bestfriends

.

Because **merlin** always  
Loved bringing trouble makers  
into the world.

He also seemed to like  
_Killing_ them off  
When they were least suspecting.

First

-James&Sirius-

And now

-You&him-

-Fred&George-

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
